Spring
by aicchan
Summary: "Hari ini aku banyak mengenang masa lalu. Tak seperti biasanya, seolah rekan masa lalu kembali datang padaku." -First fic here, please enjoy-


**Spring**

Disclaimer : Kurumada Masami

Chara : Shion

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ini hari biasa di musim semi yang biasa. Pepohonan menghijau dan bunga yang bermekaran pun jadi pemandangan biasa di Sanctuary setiap kali musim semi datang. Tapi sesuatu yang tak biasa datang dari sang Grand Pope yang entah kenapa hari ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Star Hill dan berjalan-jalan mengitari Sanctuary. Mungkin sejuknya angin awal musim ini membuatnya sejenak ingin menikmati waktu yang santai, atau mungkin dia hanya dilanda sedikit rasa jenuh. Yang pasti kini kakinya melangkah menapaki tangga-tangga Sanctuary.

Kuil Pisces, Aquarius dan Capricorn ternyata sedang kosong, entah kemana penghuninya. Mungkin juga sedang ingin menikmati ketenangan di Sanctuary ini. Dia pun terus melangkah, membiarkan jubah panjangnya tertiup angin sejuk yang menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar sang Pope sudah sampai di depan Kuil Sagittarius.

"Kyoukou-sama, tumben anda keluar?"

Shion, Sang Pope menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sosok seorang Gold Saint muda berdiri di pintu masuk kuil. Ialah sang pemilik kuil, Sagittarius Aiolos. Di usia yang masih belia, Aiolos sudah memiliki kualitas untuk menjadi salah satu dari dua belas Gold Saint yang menjaga dua belas kuil suci di Sanctuary ini.

Pemuda itu menghampiri pimpinan tertinggi Sanctuary itu, sedikit heran karena setahunya sang Pope jarang sekali turun dari Star Hill selain untuk bertemu para Gold Saint dalam pertemuan rutin di Pope's Chamber.

"Apa ada yang terjadi, Kyoukou-sama?"

Shion menggeleng, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana musim semi ini."

Aiolos tersenyum. "Musim semi di Sanctuary memang menyenangkan," ujarnya.

Shion ikut tersenyum, "Ya. Aku ingat kau selalu berlarian ke setiap kuil seolah ingin mengabarkan kalau musim semi sudah datang. Karenanya aku heran akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mendengar suaramu dan adikmu di sekitar Pope's Chamber."

Aiolos tertawa pelan, ada rona merah di wajahnya, malu karena sering bertindak kekanakan meski kedudukannya termasuk di jajaran tinggi Sanctuary.

Melihat itu mau tak mau Shion jadi terkenang akan sosok Sagittarius yang pernah dia kenal. Sisyphus. Di masa 200 tahun yang lalu, Sisyphus adalah sosok yang penting dalam Holy War. Sosok yang begitu mencintai dan berdedikasi pada Athena, dewi mereka. Sosok yang dirindukan Shion itu kini muncul kembali dalam wujud anak muda yang diyakini Shion juga akan membawa perubahan dalam Sanctuary.

Tak lama, terdengar suara anak muda lain dan saat menoleh, Shion melihat adik Aiolos, yaitu Aiolia yang juga telah menjadi Gold Saint sejak dia berusia 7 tahun.

"Oniisan~ ah… Kyoukou-san, selamat siang."

"Siang, Aiolia." Sapa Shion.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Aiolia? Kau harus berjaga di kuilmu," ujar Aiolos pada adiknya itu.

"Ayolah, oniisan. Sanctuary aman tentram seperti ini, masa iya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kakakku sendiri?" Wajah Aiolia membulat kesal memandang kakaknya. Lalu tanpa menunggu, dia pun mulai bicara pada kakaknya tentang rencananya untuk sisa hari ini, mulai dari menangkap ikan dan belajar perbintangan.

Shion mendengarkan seraya memandang sosok pemuda yang dianugerahi Leo Gold Cloth itu. Sungguh mengingatkannya pada sosok Regulus, sang Singa Muda. Rekan perjuangannya di Holy War 200 tahun yang lalu. Regulus… seandainya anak itu diberi waktu sedikit panjang…. Shion tak pernah berhenti menyesal karena Holy War yang lalu banyak sekali menelan nyawa pemuda-pemuda belia yang seharusnya masih bisa hidup lebih lama.

"Kyoukou-sama?"

Suara Aiolos menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Shion tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit terkenang masa lalu. Sagittarius dan Leo memang selalu akur ya?" katanya. "Baiklah, aku akan jalan lagi. Apa kau masih mau di sini, Aiolia?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi. Mungkin saat hari beranjak sore nanti baru saya akan kembali ke kuil Leo."

"Nikmati waktumu. Kurasa kakakmu juga rindu padamu." Ujar Shion lembut, "Sampai nanti, Aiolos, Aiolia."

Kedua saudara itu pun membungkuk hormat saat sang Pope kembali melangkah menuruni tangga batu menuju ke kuil Scorpio. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang mengejutkan sang Pope.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau, Camus! Berhenti menceramahiku!"

Shion pun sedikit mempercepat langkah menuruti tangga hingga dia sampai ke sisi samping Kuil Scorpio itu. Di sana dia melihat sang pemilik kuil, Scorpio Milo sedang bersama dengan Aquarius Camus. Jadi ternyata sang Aquarius sedang bertandang ke kuil sahabatnya. Shion berdiri agak jauh dari tempat kedua Gold Saint muda itu berada. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bebatuan besar yang ada di sekeliling kuil kalajengking itu. Dia bisa melihat Camus sedang menyodori Milo sebuah buku entah apa.

"Sekali-sekali kau juga harus memahami tentang racunmu sendiri, Milo!" ujar Camus.

"Aku mengerti tentang racunku dan jangan suruh aku membaca!" Ujar Milo, marah. Tapi sepertinya Camus tidak menyerah.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Shion pun jadi teringat para dua rekan Gold Saint-nya di masa lalu. Scorpio Kardia dan Aquarius Degel. Meski kedua orang itu tampak sangat tak akrab, Shion selalu tahu mereka sangat dekat. Kardia yang berwatak keras dan Degel yang lebih tenang benar-benar terlahir kembali dalam wujud Milo dan Camus. Dua orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang, namun bisa menjadi rekan yang sangat solid.

Melihat Camus yang terus memaksa Milo untuk membaca buku yang dia bawa membuat Shion tanpa sadar jadi tertawa, membuat dua saint emas itu sadar akan kehadiran sang Pope.

"Kyoukou-sama." Sapa dua pemuda belia itu kompak.

"Ah… maaf kalau aku tertawa. Sungguh tidak sopan."

Milo dan Camus menghampiri petinggi Sanctuary itu.

"Ada urusan apa anda turun dari Star Hill hingga ke Kuil Scorpio ini, Kyoukou-sama?" tanya Milo.

"Tidak ada urusan yang penting. Hanya ingin menikmati hari. Kalian sediri kelihatannya sedang bersenang-senang."

Milo mendengus kesal, "Bersenang-senang? Yang benar saja, Kyoukou-sama. Camus tak pernah lelah menyuruhku membaca tentang racun ini dan racun itu."

"Itu semua untuk kebaikanmu," ujar Camus tenang, tak terbawa emosi Milo.

"Aku memahami racunku! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang bodoh," seru Milo.

Shion tersenyum lagi, "Milo, apa yang dikatakan Camus ada benarnya. Kau tahu, dulu ada Gold Saint Scorpio yang selalu mengalami demam tinggi akibat racunnya sendiri. Dan di masa itu, hanya Aquarius yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Sepertinya ini membuat Milo terkejut, "Benar seperti itu, Kyoukou-sama?"

Shion mengangguk, "Aku kenal baik dengan kedua orang itu, karenanya aku tahu seberapa menderita Scorpio seandainya tak ada Aquarius yang mengobatinya. Jadi kupikir ada baiknya kau ikuti saran Camus."

Mendengar kata-kata sang Pope, Milo memandang Camus, satu-satunya orang di antara Gold Saint yang memang paling akrab dengannya itu. "… Kalau itu kata Kyoukou-sama, aku akan mematuhinya," ujar Milo, membuat senyum tipis muncul di wajah Camus yang ekspresi biasanya sedatar dan sedingin elemen yang dikuasainya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kuil Aquarius. Kau bisa baca banyak buku di sana." Camus mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Milo sekuat yang dia bisa, tak mau Scorpio itu kabur darinya, "Permisi, Kyoukou-sama."

Shion tersenyum memandang kepergian dua saint itu. Sungguh, Aquarius dan Scorpio memang adalah sahabat yang terbaik, jika tak ingin dikatakan lebih dari itu.

Langkah Shion kembali terayun menuruni anak tangga Sanctuary, kini dia menuju ke kuil Libra… Libra… satu bintang yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya. Satu lambang yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi yang terpenting bagi Shion.

"Dohko…" Gumam Shion di tengah kuil yang lengang itu. Hanya siul keheningan yang menggemakan langkahnya. "Dohko… Saat ini Rozan terasa jauh sekali." Shion berhenti di tengah kuil. Memandang kesuraman dari kuil yang telah lebih dari dua abad ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Libra Dohko, yang kini mengemban tugas dari Athena di tanah yang jauh dari Sanctuary. Jarak yang dulu tak berasa, entah kenapa kini menjadi beban.

Bahkan kini di pelupuk mata Shion, masih terbayang sosok sang Libra. Pemuda yang bahu-membahu dalam tanah peperangan, pemuda yang menjadi sahabat terbaik, sandaran di setiap kali Shion merasa goyah, panutan di kala dia merasa bimbang… Dohko. Shion tak bisa lagi membendung rasa rindu pada sosok yang selalu memenuhi alam bawah sadarnya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Shion melangkah lagi melewati kuil kosong itu. Mencoba menanggalkan rindu yang menggelayuti hatinya, meski dia tahu itu percuma.

"SHURA! DEATHMASK! Berhenti kalian! Mau aku kubur hidup-hidup di taman mawarku?" Suara teriakan yang dikenal Shion membuatnya mengubah arah langkahnya menuju ke samping kuil Libra. Di sana dia melihat tiga sosok Gold Saint yang sedang berkejaran persis seperti anak kecil. Pisces Aphrodite, Cancer Deathmask dan Capricorn Shura. Bukan pemandangan yang biasa melihat pemuda-pemuda itu berlaku layaknya manusia biasa. Andai Gold Cloth tak menghiasi tubuh mereka, ketiganya pasti tak akan berbeda dengan pemuda kebanyakan yang hidup di desa-desa yang ada dekat dengan Sanctuary.

Sekali lagi kilas bayangan masa lalu masuk dalam kepala Shion. Aphrodite sungguh berbeda dengan Pisces terakhir yang dia kenal, Albafica. Sosok yang hidup dalam naungan bunga mawar beracun membuat Albafica menjadi sosok yang tertutup, penyendiri dan membangun tembok pembatas yang tinggi dengan sekelilingnya. Meski Shion tak begitu mengenal pribadi seorang Albafica, dia selalu tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki hati yang halus, karenanya dia tak ingin mencelakai orang dengan darahnya yang juga mengandung racun.

Namun kebalikan dari Albafica, Aphrodite tak tampak terganggu untuk mendekati orang lain, meski begitu Shion juga tahu kalau Aphrodite selau berhati-hati dengan sekelilingnya.

Cancer Deathmask sedikit mirip dengan Cancer Manigoldo yang dikenal Shion. Di samping sifat mereka yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai sosok yang sadis jika berhadapan dengan musuh, mereka memiliki perhatian pada rekan-rekan Gold Saint yang lain. Kalau tidak, bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah antar Gold Saint di Sanctuary ini.

Capricorn Shura adalah sisi berlawanan dengan Capricorn semasa muda Shion dahulu, El Cid. Shura adalah sosok yang bersemangat, penuh percaya diri dan memiliki keteguhan pada prinsipnya. Sementara El Cid adalah sosok yang tenang, tampak setegar karang namun memiliki hati yang lembut, selalu bekerja keras demi mencapai hasil yang sempurna.

Hembusan angin menyapa kulitnya, membuat lamunan Shion buyar. Senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya saat perlahan dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kuil Virgo. Namun belum lagi mencapai tangga pertama kuil itu, Shion sudah merasakan satu cosmo yang luar biasa menahan langkahnya.

"Seperti biasa… selalu waspada, Shaka?" bisik Shion, ditujukan pada sang pemilik kuil, Virgo Shaka, yang sejak kecil telah memiliki tingkat cosmo yang luar biasa dan dianugerahi Gold Cloth Virgo di usia dini.

"Kyoukou-sama." Suara sang Virgo terdengar menggema di sana meski sosoknya tak tampak.

"Aku hanya ingin lewat tanpa niat menganggumu. Setidaknya bisa kan kau redakan cosmo-mu ini?"

Menuruti permintaannya, Shion merasa kalau cosmo Shaka kembali menjadi normal, tak lagi memasang pelindung di sekeliling kuilnya. Itu membuat Shion berpikir bahwa Virgo di segala jaman tetaplah Virgo yang sama. Seperti Virgo Asmita yang dia kenal semasa dulu. Sosok yang sungguh misterius, nyaris tak pernah keluar dari kuilnya dan selalu bermeditasi. Semua menjulukinya sebagai Manusia Yang Terdekat Dengan Tuhan. Shion tak pernah meremehkan titel itu, karena dia sendiri, meski harus melawan Shaka saat ini, dia akan memilih untuk mundur. Dan sampai sekarang, Virgo tetaplah Virgo dengan segala kemisteriusannya.

Melangkah meninggalkan kuil Virgo, Shion bisa melihat sosok kuil Leo dan di kejauhan ada kuil Cancer. Karena sudah tahu kedua kuil itu kosong, Shion terus melangkah hingga dia tiba di kuil Gemini.

Gemini… bintang yang membawa dua takdir, cahaya dan kegelapan. Saat ini pemiliknya adalah seorang pemuda bernama Saga yang memiliki adik kembar bernama Kanon. Kedua nama ini sering muncul dalam setiap bintang yang dibaca Shion setiap malam. Satu bintang yang sering membuatnya dilanda rasa cemas yang tak tentu kenapa.

"Kyoukou-sama."

Shion menoleh dan memandang sosok dalam balutan Gemini Gold Cloth, Saga. Membalas sapaan itu, Shion mencoba bersikap wajar, "Selamat siang, Saga. Tak menghabiskan waktu di luar dalam cuaca cerah ini?"

Mimik wajah Saga tak berubah, "Saya punya kewajiban menjaga kuil ini."

Shion tersenyum maklum atas sikap Saga yang seperti itu, "Baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Beristirahat itu juga penting untuk tubuhmu."

Saga hanya membungkuk saat sang Pope beranjak menjauh.

Seiring langkahnya menuruni tangga menuju ke kuil Taurus, Shion menengadahkan kepalanya memandang birunya langit hari itu. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga kepedihan Gemini Aspros dan Gemini Defteros tak terulang lagi di jaman ini. Semoga apa yang para bintang katakan padanya hanyalah sebuah prediksi belaka, tak akan menjadi nyata. Shion hanya bisa berharap.

"Ah~ Kyoukou-sama!"

Langkah Shion terhenti dan dia menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di sana dia bisa melihat si pemilik Kuil Taurus, Aldebaran datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu dikelilingi para calon Saint yang berlatih di Sanctuary ini.

"Siang, Aldebaran, semuanya."

"Selamat siang, Kyoukou-sama." Seru anak-anak calon saint di dekat Aldebaran.

"Sedang menikmati hari, Kyoukou-sama? Saya baru saja hendak mengajak anak-anak ini ke sungai," ujar Aldebaran. "Anda mau ikut?"

Shion menggeleng, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi maaf karena aku harus menolaknya. Nikmati saja waktu kalian."

Shion pun berpisah dengan anak-anak itu. Senyum tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya, "Aldebaran tetaplah Aldebaran yang penyayang," gumamnya. Sosok muda Aldebaran bertumpuk dengan sosok rekan seperjuangannya dua abad lalu. Sosok yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah raga gagahnya memang tercipta untuk melindungi yang lemah.

Kali ini langkahnya menuju ke Kuil terjauh dari Star Hill atau kuil pertama di Sanctuary, yaitu Aries. Kuil yang dulu menjadi tanggung jawabnya, namun kini tanggung jawab itu telah dia embankan pada satu-satunya murid yang dia punya.

"Master Shion."

Shion memandang sang murid yang tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya dan buru-buru menghampirinya, "Lama tak bertemu, Mu. Senang melihatmu tetap bersemangat."

"Master, ada urusan apa turun hingga kuil Aries?" tanya Mu, pemuda yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mewarisi Aries Gold Cloth dari Shion sendiri.

"Ayolah. Apa akan ada bencana besar kalau aku turun dari Star Hill dan menyapa muridku?"

Mu menggeleng malu.

Dengan lembut Shion mengusap kepala pemuda itu, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari ini. Musim semi yang indah, tanpa awan."

Mu ikut memandang langit seperti gurunya, "Master selalu suka musim seperti ini. Rasanya… master jadi sedikit lebih lembut."

"Hmm? Jadi maksudmu aku tidak pernah bersikap lembut, begitu?"

"B-bukan begitu, Master."

Shion tertawa melihat wajah panik Mu. Sekarang dia baru paham alasan kenapa dulu Hakurei, gurunya, senang sekali menggoda dia.

"Master~" Mu terlihat putus asa.

Menghentikan tawanya, Shion berdehem pelan, "Sudah lama tak melihatmu, kau tetap saja Mu yang lucu."

"Saya bukan anak-anak lagi, Master." Meski begitu Mu tak tampak ingin melepaskan diri dari tangan Shion yang mengacak rambutnya. Alih-alih, dia tersenyum, "Saya senang melihat Master baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu, Shion memandang sang murid, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, rasanya akhir-akhir ini Master sering tampak risau."

"Dari mana kau tahu, bocah? Kau bahkan baru bertemu denganku hari ini setelah sekian lama."

"Saya tahu," ujar Mu seketika. "Selalu tahu… meski jauh… saya selalu tahu."

Shion terkejut dengan reaksi Mu yang seperti itu, membuatnya sekali lagi mensyukuri telah mendidik pemuda ini sebagai penerusnya. Mu yang penyayang, Mu yang sabar, Mu yang selalu mencari jalan terbaik di setiap masalah. Dia seperti anugerah yang dikirim surga untuk Shion.

"Terima kasih, Mu. Itu sangat berarti untukku."

Angin kembali berhembus membawa aroma musim semi yang menyenangkan, "Kurasa perjalanan dari Star Hill sampai ke sini sama sekali tidak sia-sia."

Mu memandang wajah gurunya yang tampak samar tertutup mahkota Pope, dia tak bicara apa-apa.

"Hari ini aku banyak mengenang masa lalu. Tak seperti biasanya, seolah rekan masa lalu kembali datang padaku."

"Hmmm…" Mu memandang langit, "mungkin mereka rindu pada Master, seperti juga Master merindukan mereka. Karenanya hari ini ingatan itu datang kembali."

Shion benar-benar tak bisa tidak merasa kagum pada muridnya ini, "Sejak kapan kau pandai merangkai kata seperti itu, Mu? Apa selama aku absen, kau belajar jadi penyair?"

Wajah Mu terlihat merah merona karena malu, mungkin juga sedikit kesal karena sang Master selalu saja menggodanya, "Semua yang saya punya kan berasal dari Master. Terkadang master juga suka kok bicara seperti pujangga. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut kuil Libra."

Seperti ada yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya saat nada bicara Mu yang polos itu diproses oleh otak Shion. Untunglah muridnya yang ini cukup polos hingga Shion tidak harus mengungkap perasaannya yang paling dalam.

"Hmm… Libra, ya. Mungkin memang benar, soalnya seperti yang kau tahu, Mu. Hanya dia dan aku yang berhasil selamat dari Holy War yang lalu. Tak aneh kan kalau aku menganggap Libra sebagai seseorang yang penting bagiku?"

Mu mengangguk, "Tidak aneh sama sekali, Master."

Di kejauhan Shion bisa melihat arena tempat para calon Saint berlatih. Dari jarak seperti ini pun, Shion bisa melihat kalau para calon Saint itu sangat bersemangat mengikuti proses latihan. Itu membuat Shion merasa tenang dan senang.

"Mu."

"Ya, Master?"

"Aku titip anak-anak itu padamu. Bimbing mereka menjadi pelindung Athena yang hebat."

Mu memandang sang Master, saat itu ada sakit yang tidak bisa didefinisikan oleh Mu begitu dia melihat senyum di wajah pimpinan Saint di Sanctuary itu. Terlebih saat dia melihat sorot mata Shion yang entah kenapa tampak begitu sedih dan sepi.

"Apapun yang terjadi… yakinlah pada hatimu untuk memilih mana yang benar."

"Master…."

Sekali lagi Shion menepuk kepala Mu, dengan lebih lembut, "Sepertinya waktu santaiku sudah berakhir. Saatnya aku kembali ke Star Hill."

Suara Mu entah kenapa tak bisa keluar saat Shion akhirnya berbalik dan kembali menapaki tangga naik menuju ke bagian paling dilindungi di seluruh Sanctuary ini. Saat sosok Shion hampir tak tampak dari tempatnya berdiri, Mu berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat Shion menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"MASTER! BERJANJILAH AKAN DATANG LAGI! SAYA AKAN MENYUGUHKAN TEH YANG ENAK UNTUK MASTER."

Tawaran itu setengah membuat Shion ingin tertawa karena wajah Mu yang merah padam. Memang tak biasanya Aries muda itu bersuara kencang. Shion hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan kuil Aries. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari bulir-bulir air mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan kenapa mengalir begitu deras dari kedua pelupuk mata Mu.

"Hari ini… musim semi yang cerah yang sangat kau suka…. Dohko."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yaaaah~ ini adalah fic pertama saya di Fandom Saint Seiya, setelah sebulan ini bergelut dengan battle ini dan battle itu yang berujung pada teriakan fansgirl yang membahana kemana-mana #abaikansajaini

Ini juga fic pertama yang di-beta oleh my best friend **awan_angel**. Makasih banyak. Ternyata miss-ku di sana-sini #orz

YOSH! Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan sesuai dengan canon. Secara saya juga ga begitu nguasain setting di Saint Seiya universe #digebukin Ini sih niatnya bikin scene sehari sebelum petaka ama si Saga itu == Ya moga2 bisa dikategorikan sebagai missing scene, meski maksa ==

Dinanti segala kritik, saran dan reviewnya. Doumo :D


End file.
